


Dianisamahl really fucking hates bears

by NightFuryAsh98



Series: Get to know my Lavellan siblings [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, I guess a tid bit of angst if you squint?, Magic, Sibling Love, kinda fluffy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFuryAsh98/pseuds/NightFuryAsh98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's true, ever since the day that Diani had come into her magic, she has despised bears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dianisamahl really fucking hates bears

Dianisamahl could remember the first time her magic manifested like it was yesterday. Alnifenen had taken her to a lake close by where they were camped, wanting to get away from the others and just enjoy some time alone with his baby sister. She was 5 and had just started to show an interest in learning the ways of being a Dalish hunter. Fen was extremely happy with this, seeing as he was 13 and had been training as a hunter for around 6 years or so. Both of their parents had been two of the best hunters in the clan before they were killed by slavers right after Diani was born, and Fen wanted to keep the tradition going. 

The two had been playing in the lake for a while when Diani wandered off on her own, following a nug that she had seen snuffling around the edges of the lake before wandering off. She wandered deeper and deeper into the forest without noticing, too entranced with the adorably ugly animal when she heard loud and heavy footsteps slowly coming towards her. It was at that moment that Diani realized how far she had wandered away from her big brother, and she let out a slight whimper of fear, slowly taking a few steps backwards. 

Diani had only made it a few feet back when a large black bear came from out of the bushes. Her lilac eyes widened in terror as her face paled, she stumbled back another few feet, wincing when the noise caught the bear’s attention. Its head swung toward her, its nostrils flaring slightly as it scented the air before letting out a terrifying roar. She let out a soft sob, inching away from the large beast, her heart pounding in fear. The bear started to advance towards her, it’s large body dwarfing her own tiny body.

This continued for a while, with Diani slowly backing away while the bear continued to advance for a few minutes when the crinkling of branches caught her attention. Diani’s eyes flicked towards where she heard the sound when Alnifenen jumped out a few seconds later, his orange-yellow eyes trained on the bear. “Diani, thank Mythal that you’re safe. I want you to keep moving away from the bear,  _ slowly _ .” He murmured, jaw clenched as the bear’s gaze turned towards him. Diani jerked her head in a nod as she continued to back away, fear still keeping her heart captive as it pounded away.

They had managed to make it a few more feet before the bear let out another terrifying roar and charged. Alnifenen cursed, pushing Diani out of the way as she let out a terrified scream. She felt something burst from within her as her fear for Alnifenen took over as she tumbled to the side. Her fingertips tingled after the burst, making them seem almost numb. “I…. What?” Diani’s eyes flew open, not even realizing that she had squeezed them shut as she fell. In front of her was Alnifenen who was standing in front of her, his arms up as if to protect her from the bear. Her eyes widened slightly when she realized why Alnifenen had sounded so confused. In front of them was the bear, except it was completely frozen, a paw raised as if to strike Alnifenen down before it was frozen.

“H-how did that happen?” Diani whispered, her heart still beating wildly. “Brother, what did you  **do?!** ” “ **I** didn’t do anything, that must have been you Diani!” He whispered, eyes huge as he slowly turned to look down at his younger sister. She blinked up at him before shakily getting to her feet, leaning against him for support. “T-that’s not possible… I’m no mage, I-I  **can’t** be a mage!” She cried, tears welling up in her bright eyes. “I wanted to be a hunter! I-I had plans!” Fen sighed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest, hugging her tightly. “Diani, it’s okay. You being a mage doesn’t change much, it only means that you will be trained to be the Clan’s First, and not a hunter like we’d thought.”

Diani’s eyes narrowed as she looked up at him, “It changes  **everything** ! I’m a danger to everyone now! What if I had accidentally frozen you or set you on fire instead of the bear!? Magic can be very unpredictable! Also, what about those human Templars?! They could take me away from you, and there’s nothing that could be done.” She said in a rush, her eyes wide with fear. Fen felt a pang of sorrow in his heart as he watched his little sister go through a small breakdown over her coming into her magic.

Diani was stuck inside of her own mind before Fen got up and offered her his hand. His orange-yellow eyes shining with unconditional love for his younger sister as he smiled. “Come on, let’s go home.” And with that sentence, Diani knew that no matter what, her brother would always be there for her. She also made a promise to do the same for her brother, as he was the only one she had left.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, ya'll can visit me on Tumblr if ya want~! :D http://aneclipseoverthedas.tumblr.com


End file.
